Faceless Identity
by Tewi
Summary: I remember a time when I was happier. When I had a name. Something like Harry, or Harpy, or Josh. Whatever it was, it was there. It was an identity. My identity. But now...I’m just 249073. A short Foot Ninja fic.
1. data files open?

This was a story I wrote for my creative writing midterm. We had to do some prewriting and then a story. We only had two choices, I chose 'a young man decides to fake his own death and move to a distant country'. My prewriting really turned into a beginning to my story so I decided to post it with the actual story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own them. If I did you wouldn't be reading it. You could maybe be watching it instead...

Name: Harvey Leo Tundumn

Age: DOB-1988 Feb 2

Parents: Ann Mary Tundumn [mother: sold drugs after married Hammer but never did them, clean, occupation: McDonalds waitress, deceased

Hammer [father: goes by alias of John Henry Maaskeu-Lynne to get married to women to do/get ?, sells drugs/alcohol/cigarettes/weapons/ammunition to anyone w/ enough money, court appearances: 17, jail time: Ø, alive

Siblings: Stacy Mae Tundumn [4 places in foster care 2 yrs. ago

Occupation: Van driver for news station channel 4

wipe out all data...?

data cleared...

ready for re-entry...

Name: 249073

Age: Ø

Parents: N/A

Siblings: Ø

Occupation: Reg. Sol; disposable

save data...?

data saved...

Now…click to the next chaper…


	2. 249073

Hey, you got here! Congratulations, glad to know you can click buttons.  So; here's part two. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? … Okay, okay, fine. I do not own them (surprise, surprise).

I remember a time when I was happier. When I had a name. Something like Harry, or Harpy, or Josh. Whatever it _was_, it _was_ there. It was an identity. My identity. But now I'm just 249073.

'249073 report for kitchen duty.'

'739, 1903256, 41, 249073, 5982 report to the dojo.'

See? No names. No one here. Not just me. But it doesn't seem to bother anyone else. Of course it probably seems like it doesn't bother me either. But every time I hear my number I cringe under my mask. No one has noticed yet. I hope.

Oh god, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. If Master knew I'd be dead. Killed with no honor. No name. No identity. No one to even remember or think of me.

No one except my fellow nameless fighters who would only remember me to know what I did was wrong and should not be tried.

And that would be horrible. Truly. Which is why I must try to escape. I don't wish to be faceless anymore. Not just a face in the crowd. The same. A sheep. I _want_ to be different. I _wish_ to be different. I _need_ to escape.

I _crave_ a real life.

So I've come up with this gem of a plan. It's my night to Patrol the city soon. I'm thinking those freaks might find us. Maybe they'll find us because they had help. Who knows? I know. It's my plan.

I'm thinking I get a cut in on Nun-chucks. It will take some work but I can do it. Especially since we've been going out with more of us than usual. Because they're back. So we must be prepared [for them.

Sai will be mad. But Katana will come to my rescue. Tell Sai to check Nun-chucks while Bo doctors him. Katana will come after me instead.

Katana's dangerous but Sai likes to kill [unlike Katana. I run fast enough I can get far enough away before Katana eventually knocks me out. They'll never send someone to look for me. I'll be reported dead. _As long as back up isn't called in and I'm spotted._ But if they are I think I can look dead enough. Maybe I'll _try_ and get cut. Shouldn't be hard. I probably won't even have to try. But I _have_ to stay away from Sai. Or my plan is doomed.

Though his way of getting me out may not actually be too bad.

When I wake up I can make my way to some quiet or small country. Actually; any foreign country would do. As long as it's away from here. Whatever boat I sneak onto. That's where I'm headed and probably where I'm staying. I really don't care where. As long as I'm allowed a name. An identity. A life.

I'll make it. I will. Or I'll die trying. But like I said before. That might not be too bad, I guess.

"249073 report for Patrol. You are late!"

Yeah. I'm going to make it. _I have to._

Okay, really I love the pre-write (cause I got so much positive feedback), and the very last sentence. I _love_ doing endings (and beginnings)! I tried to write it so that my teacher, who knows nothing about the Foot could understand it so that's why it's the way it is (though I ended up confusing her with calling our boys by their weapons…). So anyway. Enough of me babbling. Please hit that review button and type away!


End file.
